


[art] I fits, I sits

by lostphysics (afterism)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Cats, Extra Treat, Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/pseuds/lostphysics
Summary: Ghost cats in boxes!





	[art] I fits, I sits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azaleaknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azaleaknight/gifts).



> Thank you for the excuse to draw lots of kitties!

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr!](http://afterism.tumblr.com/post/174188146866/ghost-cats-in-boxes)


End file.
